The process of generating a white light by means of a red LED and a blue LED with additional phosphor for a green component is known in the prior art.
In addition to selecting the wavelengths of the LEDs, it is necessary to match the LEDs with one another in a suitable manner in terms of the luminous fluxes. A failure to match the luminous fluxes of the LEDs can be compensated for by selective electrical actuation which is, however, relatively costly.
The arrangement described can only be produced with specially designed and selected LEDs, wherein some of the LEDs produced cannot be used due to the unsuitable luminous fluxes.